


Airport Nightmare

by molly16



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly16/pseuds/molly16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meryl's unexpected fear hits her in a nightmare. It's fairly fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airport Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote in my drabble notebook.

She hadn't slept at all in the past twenty four hours, not even on the plane. To blame her exhaustion on jet lag was a complete lie, but that's what she said it was. Only Maks, and maybe Charlie, knew that she didn't sleep, and she knows that Maks will let her sleep however long she needs to. Without him, all she could do was skate, eat, catch a few hours of sleep and count the hours until she would see him again. To say she was love drunk was the biggest understatement anyone could ever make, but that's the closest anyone could come to describing how she felt about him.  
When he sees her, he runs up to her and picks her up as if she was as light as a flower. He can tell that she's exhausted, no amount of makeup could hide it. Once they start walking, she's so close to falling asleep as she's walking, so Maks picks her back up and carries her. When her head hits his shoulder, he says, "God Mer, just sleep on the plane." To some, it might sound mean, but he only said it because he's worried about her. On the way to Japan, she was with other skaters, but since she left early, on the flight back, it was just her. Even though she flew insanely early in the morning, she couldn't sleep because that's when she gets scared, flying on her own.  
He notices her starting to move around and kick when he grabs her luggage, and since there's no way she could be waking up, the only other thing that could be happening is a nightmare. Not wanting her to be scared, he wakes her up and gets an infuriated Meryl for a second, then a scared little girl like after any of her nightmares.  
"Maks?" She asks, pulling herself up a little so she can see his face. "It was the plane one again."  
Very few people know that Meryl even has nightmares, and even fewer know about the plane one. Tears start rolling down her face. "It's okay babe, I got you." Maks says. "You're on the ground and we're going to the hotel." Things like that always help her after a nightmare.  
"Never let go of me." Meryl says, her speech slurring already.  
"I never will." Maks says. "I'll never let go of you."

**Author's Note:**

> You can tell how old this is by where she came from. I really should have posted this earlier.


End file.
